


Blame it on Biology

by Slinki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Circle Jerk, First Time, Liam-centric, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Rimming, Soulmates, Unsafe Sex, but still, mostly sex, there are no condoms, though its part of the soulmates thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slinki/pseuds/Slinki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmates fic in which people are matched at age 21 by an impartial organization. Due to some unfortunate issues with corruption, Liam is the last of the boys to be matched, and doesn’t know that his match is not a girl, like he’d been expecting, but four boys. Liam is…concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on Biology

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. I really dislike WIPs, so instead of posting this in two parts, I just held onto it to post all together. I wrote up the first part really quick, and then realized that I have absolutely no idea how to write a sex scene with five active participants, especially with the fake biological bonding system I had in my head. Oops. I don’t have a beta or anyone to bounce ideas off of (how do y’all even find each other?), so all the frustration was mine and mine alone.

Liam sat on the edge of the wide bed, twisting his hands together nervously and looking around at the drab, white walls. How anyone was supposed to be happy in that place, he had no idea. _*It’s like a prison*_ he thought, and shivered. Perhaps meeting your match is supposed to overshadow the depressingly empty room and hospital-like feel, but the lone bed and single night table standing in the middle of the room just made the wait feel even longer. He moved his hands to his knees and gripped them tightly, feeling the tight sleeves of his button-up shirt straining against his biceps and resisting the urge to run his fingers through his hair and mess up the short, styled undercut he’d gotten at his mum’s insistence. “I just want to make sure you look good,” she’d assured him tearfully over the phone. _I look fine,_ he’d wanted to say; he was meeting his soulmate—she’d _have to_ like him, no matter how his hair looked. But despite having his own flat across the country from his mum, there were some things that were just not worth arguing over. And so Liam had sighed and gone for a haircut.

Liam had received the usual packet in the mail on his eighteenth birthday, informing him that he’d been matched with a girl named Danielle and should report to the Central Matching Agency (CMA) for bonding. He’d been excited—ecstatic, even! He was going to meet his match, who was the one person in the entire system that was most perfect for him. She would _have to_ like him. Wouldn’t think he was weird, or a baby for liking Disney movies as much as superheroes. It was going to be fantastic. They would get married, probably. Buy a house together, have some kids…

And then one of the head system operators at the CMA had been arrested for rigging the system and taking bribes to give some people the match they _wanted_ instead of the one the system indicated they _should_ have, and Liam’s whole life plan went up in smoke. In the mess of people choosing their own matches, _other_ people then didn’t have the right match either, and it turned out that Danielle was one of them. They did get each others’ mailing addresses, and she sent him a very nice letter apologizing for getting his hopes up and saying she’d like to get together sometime in the future, maybe after they’d been matched with the correct people. And the whole debacle had taken so long to figure out and fix that the CMA had just changed the matching age to twenty-one to give themselves extra time to rematch the couples without a new load of eighteen year olds expecting to be matched as well, and Liam had had to wait.

By the time his twenty-first birthday rolled around he was less excited and more nervous. He received his new letter in the mail indicating that he’d been matched with one or more person(s) within the system (because apparently they were being more careful now about giving out personal information), and he once again packed a bag and got ready to head to London and meet his match. But this time nothing stopped him from arriving, and he made it all the way through check-in and the final round of psychological testing before being shown to the bare room with the bed to wait.

All his friends had been matched already, though Andy’s letter had simply said his match was too young, yet, and he’d have to wait a bit. What if his match was old? He’d heard of it happening before. Some girl on the telly had been matched with a middle-aged guy who’d gotten fed up waiting and had gotten married and had kids with someone else. Or what if his match was from somewhere really far away, and wanted to go back? He didn’t think he could live in another country. He was still in uni, after all. Liam sighed. It was going to be terrible. He just knew it.

~ ~ ~

In the small entranceway, four boys were gathered around the door, arguing. “How is it that Harry’s already seen him?” Louis demanded. “ _I_ should have met him first, seeing as how I’m the oldest.” Niall frowned. “Mate, I don’t think it works that way.”

Harry shook his head and answered exasperatedly, “I _told_ you, Lou. I was trying to find the loo. ‘S not like I meant to see them walking him in there.” His brow furrowed, “he looked kind of upset. Maybe someone calmer should go in first?”

Louis pursed his lips. “I am calm. I’m the most calm!” Then he paused. “Oh. Uh, yes. Perhaps Zayn?”

Niall pouted. “Why not me? I’m not shouting.”

“Yeah,” Harry drawled, “but no one can be nervous around Zayn. He’s too pretty. He just, like, hypnotizes you with his cheekbones and you forget whatever made you upset.”

Niall stared at him, then turned his head to look at Zayn. He nodded once, decisively. “Yeah, ok. Zayn can go in first.”

Zayn gave them a dirty look. “You’re all mad,” he said flatly. Then he pulled the door open and strode inside.

~ ~ ~

Liam heard the door snick open and looked up to see a boy enter the room. _A boy?_ He thought briefly, before focusing, and realizing the lad was the most beautiful boy Liam had ever met. His brain fizzled to a halt and his mouth dropped open. Tall and slim, he had cheekbones sharp enough to cut with, deep, soulful eyes, and black hair styled up in a quiff. He looked to be about Liam’s age, Liam thought, pleased.

“Hey,” the boy said lightly, and held out his hand. “I’m Zayn.”

Liam jumped up—was it awkward to meet someone while sitting on the bed you’re supposed to fuck on later? He thought it probably was—and put his hand in Zayn’s. It was warm and smooth, and something in Liam’s chest did a funny little bump. “Hullo. I’m Liam. Er, how are you?”

Zayn laughed. It was beautiful, his laugh, Liam thought dreamily. “I’m alright. Shall we talk a bit?” he asked with a grin. Then he looked around the room and frowned. “I always find it so strange, like, how they don’t put any chairs or anything. Do they expect us to just bond right away, without talking at all?”

Liam started to shrug a reply and then paused. “Always?” he asked hesitantly. Perhaps Zayn had been in a wrong match before, too, he thought. That’s all.

The other boy smiled ruefully. “Aw, fuck. I was hoping to get you a bit more relaxed before I told you, but—did you hear about the new matching algorithm, how they discovered some people can have more than one match?”

Liam nodded uncertainly.

“Well,” Zayn continued slowly, “you’re one of them. I’m not your only match.”

Liam froze. “What? But, where’s the other match?”

“Waiting outside the door. We thought it would be best not to overwhelm you. And, uh, maybe it’s not just _one_ other match?”

Liam stared back at him in befuddlement, and said nothing.

Zayn looked worried now. “Maybe it’s, uh, four matches?”

Liam stumbled back to the bed and sat down hard. “Four?” he squeaked. “I have four matches?” He shook his head. “No, no. That’s impossible. My first match wasn’t even real, and now they’re giving me four? Is this a joke?”

Zayn sat down next to him and drew him hesitantly into a single-arm hug. “Not a joke. ‘m sorry about your first match, but you’ve really got four matches.”

Liam looked at him with panicked eyes. “But what do I do? I don’t know how to act with four matches at once!” His hands opened and closed anxiously in his lap. “We’re supposed to have _sex!_ ”

Zayn chuckled and used the hand not draped over Liam’s shoulders to take one of the younger boy’s. “It’ll be fine, Li. They’re just normal lads. Take a breath.” “Lads?” Liam muttered under his breath. “Four lads?” Continuing over him, Zayn called out, “Lads? You can come in now.”

The door opened again and the other three boys tumbled into the room, looking anxiously between Zayn and Liam. Unsurprisingly for the four already-matched boys, Louis started off first.

“Hello, I’m Louis. How are you doing? You look a bit pale.” He turned to Zayn. “Zayn, mate, what did you do to him?”

“Oh, no.” Liam jumped in. “He was very nice. I’m just not sure I’m supposed to have four matches?”

Zayn nudged him in the side with his elbow. “Your name, babe.” He whispered.

Liam blushed. “Right. Um, I’m Liam.”

Niall shoved Louis over with his shoulder and grabbed Liam’s hand out of Zayn’s, shaking it enthusiastically. “Hello mate! I’m Niall. It’s great to finally meet our last match!”

Harry nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching up. “Yeah. Think I’m younger than you, but I was on the waiting list to be matched with someone who requested me, so I got on the short list to meet my matches before they brought the regular program back. Do you—uh, were you expecting someone…else?” he asked worriedly.

“Oh, well, I don’t know, do I? I mean, they didn’t tell me anything, so I wasn’t really expecting…” Liam trailed off, confused.

“What our dear Harold is trying to ask, without being rude,” Louis butted in loudly, “is if you’re gay. Were you expecting a girl?”

Liam paused, and Zayn looked at him questioningly. “Well,” the younger boy began, “Well I was matched before, with a girl. I never did meet her though. Turns out her real match had been, uh, reserved? And the Agency figured it out the day before we were supposed to bond, so I guess she’s with her real match now. I never really thought I’d not be matched with a girl…” he trailed off, and then caught sight of Zayn’s worried face. “But I don’t have anything against blokes!” He hastened to add. “And you’re all right fit. So I imagine it’ll be fine.”

“Oh good,” Zayn sighed. “Would have made for quite the awkward bonding, otherwise.” Niall grinned.

The group fell silent then, each caught up in their own thoughts, until Harry broke the silence. “Do you live in the city, Liam? You should come back to our place after this. We can order takeout and, like, bond mentally. By talking. Watch some telly all together.”

“That sounds like a great idea Harold!” Louis put in. “But they won’t let us leave before we bond.” He turned to Liam. “So what do you say, shall we get down to it?”

Liam nodded decisively and stood, crossing his arms over his chest uncertainly and surveying the boys and the bed. “Alright. Why don’t we, uh, how about—”

Niall laughed, and reached out to clap a hand on one of Liam’s bulging biceps. “How about you let us deal with logistics this time. We do have more experience fitting multiple blokes in a bed.” Liam coughed, embarrassed, and nodded.

Zayn tugged him back down onto the bed with a smirk. “How about we start with a kiss?”

Liam blinked, focusing on Zayn’s face, and blushed. As Zayn leaned towards him, Liam’s eyes fluttered closed. In the background he heard one of the other boys mutter “see? This is why we sent Zayn in first. Too bloody attractive.”

Liam could hear the boys moving around behind him, and was tempted to open his eyes to see what was going on, but Zayn bit at his lower lip, distracting him, and pushed his tongue into the boy’s mouth. He heard Niall swear, and then Zayn was being pulled away and Liam was turned bodily to face the Irish boy. “Zayn’s had you long enough, don’t you think?” the blond murmured, and pressed in for his own kiss. Niall’s kiss had more force behind it, their teeth clacking together before they figured out the right rhythm. Feeling hands slip under his shirt, Liam pulled back and opened his eyes. He was met with the sight of three naked boys standing around him, and Zayn busy pulling off his trousers and adding them to the pile of clothes by the foot of the bed. The hands turned out to be Harry’s. While he worked at getting Liam shirt over his head, Liam blushed and stared awkwardly at the ceiling. At this rate, by the end of the bonding he was sure he’d be completely red; burned to a crisp by his own embarrassment. He’d always imagined himself in the dominant role, when he thought about his bonding. Yet here he was, surrounded by four fit lads and no clue what he was supposed to be doing.

Louis, with the keen eyes of an older brother, noticed Liam’s uncomfortableness. “Poor Liam,” he said sympathetically, running a hand through the boy’s short hair, “he shows up expecting a bird and gets four blokes instead. Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you.” When he leaned down to kiss the younger boy, stroking softly at his bare hip, Liam thought it might not be so bad after all.

~ ~ ~

After a bit of hurried whispering that Louis, and then Harry, successfully distracted Liam from, the four boys clambered up onto the bed, and pulled Liam along with them until he was lying flat with a pillow under his head, Zayn lying beside him, and the other three boys gathered at the foot of the bed. “So,” said Louis, “here’s the fun bit. By the rules—” (Harry cut in, “it’s biology, Lou. Exchanging genetic material—”) “we’ve all got to have sex with you. Not like that’s a hardship, anyway. After this you’ll have to tell me how you get all your muscles. Or maybe show me. I could stand to watch you in the gym.” He leered, and Niall groaned. “Lou. Get on with it.” “Right.” The older boy continued, “Harry’s going to start you off. I presume you don’t have anything against getting a blowie?” Liam shook his head, eyes wide. “’course not! But, like, you don’t have to. It’s really alright.” “Oh no,” Niall cut in. “He loves it. No hardship ‘t all.” Harry nodded vigorously and shuffled forwards to undo Liam’s trousers and tug them down, letting Louis and Niall work them the rest of the way off, while he immediately went for Liam’s boxers, pulling the elastic down to fish out his mostly-limp cock. At the first touch, Liam gasped. Harry’s hands were smooth, his fingertips just rough enough to have Liam squirming slightly on each stroke. Louis leaned forwards for a better look, all four boys watching Liam slowly fatten up in Harry’s grasp. Liam shut his eyes, and threw his arm over his face for good measure, hiding in his elbow.

When Harry finally leaned forwards and took Liam into his mouth, Liam’s hips jumped in surprise and he groaned loudly. The younger boy was either a natural, or, more likely, had gotten a lot of practice, because he took Liam’s not-inconsiderable length with ease, taking him in until Liam’s prick nudged up against the back of his throat, and then swallowing around him. Liam jerked and gasped, fisting his hands in the sheets in an effort not to grab Harry’s hair and fuck his throat. He felt two of the boys put their hands on his thighs to stop him from thrusting up into Harry’s wet heat, but was quickly distracted by Harry pulling off slightly to run his tongue down the prominent vein on the underside of his dick, and then suck softly at the head. Liam moaned. At this rate he wasn’t going to last very long at all. He had no idea how he was supposed to survive sex with all four of them. One was almost more than he could handle.

With Harry bobbing his head up and down, and occasionally pulling off to lick around the head, it took only a few minutes to have Liam rock hard and panting into his arm. Zayn, watching the show from his position next to Liam, moved the boy’s arm and leaned in to kiss him, swallowing his moans as he reaching out to toy idly with one nipple. Liam was close; he could feel his balls tightening up, his cock twitching with each hard suck. When Harry pulled off to lick around the base and then suck just the dark purple head into his mouth, Liam reached down the pull him off completely. Batting a hand at Liam’s arm, Harry sunk down on his cock, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Liam came with a shout. Harry pulled off, licking the tip of Liam’s dick once, before crawling up the mattress to Zayn. When Liam opened his eyes, it was to see the younger boy on his hands and knees over Zayn, their mouths pressed together, snogging. Liam could see their tongues dueling, twisting together. _Oh god._ Harry was sharing his cum. Liam whined.

A moment later he felt a nudge at his legs, and looked up. Niall and Louis grinned at him from between his spread legs. “Liam!” Niall said with a smirk, “how do you feel about getting fucked?”

Liam swallowed hard. “Uh, good, I guess?”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “I guess? You don’t sound too certain there.” Liam flushed and turned his head away. “I’ve uh, only ever had sex with girls. But I want to try, I think.” He added seriously.

Next to him, Harry and Zayn pulled apart. “What?” Zayn blurted out. “Harry was your first? Jesus.” He shook his head. “At least we know Harry’s _good_.” Harry smirked cockily.

At the end of the bed, Louis cleared his throat. “Right, then. Tell us if you don’t like something.”

Harry reached over to the night table, opening the single drawer and pulling out a tube of professional-grade lubricant, which he tossed to Niall, who began slicking up two of his fingers. Meanwhile, Louis and Harry, at opposite ends of the bed, manhandled Liam up onto his hands and knees. Liam swallowed hard and began twisting his hands into the sheets nervously. Zayn reached out and took one of his hands, untangling it gently from the bedding. “Relax, babe,” he whispered, and leaned in to kiss him. The younger boy opened his lips immediately, searching for a distraction from Niall’s questing fingers rubbing slowly across his tight pucker. Zayn tasted oddly musky. With a shock of arousal, Liam realized he was tasting his own cum. He groaned into the kiss, and his cock began to firm up again where it hung against his thigh.

Behind him, Niall finally slid one finger in to the knuckle, thrusting it in and out slowly to get Liam used to the feeling of something inside of him. “He’s so tight!” the Irish boy said wonderingly. “Dunno how I’m going ta fit.” He slid his finger in further, crooking it slightly in search of Liam’s prostate. He knew he’d found it when the kneeling boy moaned suddenly, breaking the kiss, and pressed back into his fingers. Tapping his fingertip against the small nub distractingly, Niall slowly slid a second finger inside. He thrust them in and out harder now, brushing up against Liam’s prostate on each slide in, and scissoring them open and closed, watching Liam’s hole gape slightly in fascination. After a few minutes, Louis leaned in with one slicked-up finger and began teasing at Liam’s rim, rubbing against the edge as Niall’s fingers thrust in and out. Niall looked over at him and nodded, and Louis pushed his finger in next to Niall’s, marveling at the heat and tightness of Liam’s virgin hole. Below them, Liam dropped his face down into the mattress. “Fuck me already!” he gasped.

Smirking, the two lads withdrew their fingers. Niall quickly slicked up his cock, pressing it teasingly against Liam’s fluttering hole before pushing slowly inside, letting his cock head pop past the first tight ring of muscle and then pausing to give the prone boy time to relax, while he enjoyed the tight heat. When he felt Liam relax slightly, Niall pushed the rest of the way inside in one smooth thrust, bottoming out. The tight heat was incredible, and Niall had to circle his fingers quickly around his base, squeezing firmly to stop himself from coming too soon. When Liam started squirming underneath him, testing out the feeling of moving on a hard cock, Niall rested his hands on the boy’s hips, holding him still, and pulled back and then thrust forward again, sliding firmly against Liam’s prostate. Below him, Liam _wailed_. At the top of the bed, Harry grinned. “Guess he likes it, then.”

As Niall thrust in and out, Liam turned his head to kiss Harry, hiding his moans in Harry’s mouth. Harry tasted like Zayn mouth and Liam’s slightly bitter cum, and Liam’s face burned red again. Despite his embarrassment, Liam’s dick throbbed even harder, and he pushed his hips back into Niall’s thrusts eagerly, searching for the fantastic sensation he’d found before. Niall groaned, already far too close to coming. Louis reached out to scratch lightly across the Irish boy’s nipples as he moved, laughing at the hiss of breath he let out. “It’s not an endurance test, Nialler. Go on, mess him up. Get him all nice and wet for me.” Niall’s thrusts grew more erratic, shoving in harder and pushing Liam up the bed slightly on each thrust. At the head of the bed, Zayn looked over to see Harry with his hand on his dick, stroking lazily. “Y’ want a hand with that, mate?” he asked with a smirk. Moments later, Niall looked up from Liam’s arse to see Harry and Zayn, their arms stretch underneath Liam’s shaking body, jerking each other off. With a cut-off groan, he plunged his cock in to the hilt and came hard.

He paused a moment, breathing harshly, before withdrawing and motioning Louis into his spot between Liam’s spread thighs. “You alright Li?” Louis asked kindly, rubbing one finger over Liam’s gaping hole. Below him, Liam’s cock let out a blurt of precum. Muscles shaking and head hanging, Liam nodded frantically. “Come _on_ Lou. Fuck me. I’m _empty_.” Louis laughed. “Greedy thing, aren’t you?” he said, and shoved his prick in with one hard stroke. Liam moaned, pushing back against him, reveling in the feeling of another hard cock splitting him open. After watching the other boys, Louis knew he wasn’t going to last very long. He was too turned on already. He sped up his thrusts, gripping Liam’s hips tight enough to bruise and jackhammering into his clenching arse. After a few minutes Louis’s hips began to stutter and he came with a shout. Pulling out and sitting back on the bed, he could see Liam’s arse muscles flexing as he clenched around nothing, his dick a dark, angry red, still dripping with wetness. Liam was open-mouthed and panting. When Harry and Zayn finally shot off moments later, they painted his face with white stripes, filling his mouth with spurts that Liam swallowed eagerly. At the foot of the bed, Niall grinned. “One left, boys!” He and Louis pushed Liam over onto his side and rolled him over, laying him on his back. Liam reached for his dick, but Harry and Zayn grabbed his arms, pinning them to the mattress. With a wicked smile, Louis said “Don’t worry, Liam. We’ve got you.” Then he leaned in and swept his tongue over Liam’s hole.

Liam shouted, his hips jumping. Louis ran his tongue around Liam’s rim, swiping over his hole with a flat tongue before pushing inside, tasting his and Niall’s cum that had begun to leak out. Liam shuddered above him, moaning as Louis curled his tongue inside him and then pulled out to lave at his hole, flicking his tongue lightly over the rim before sinking back in. Liam was breathing harshly now, hips trying to fuck up against nothing, and when Niall wrapped a fist around his dick, it took only a few firm strokes before he was coming over his own stomach.

Niall and Louis bent their heads over him, licking up his cum as Liam lay prone, head fuzzy and eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. When they were finished cleaning him off, the two boys crawled up the bed to cuddle with the other three lads in a pile of sweaty limbs.

After a few minutes, Liam blinked. “So.” He said, “four lads, then?”

Niall cackled, and Harry threw an arm over Liam’s chest, shoving his face into the other boy’s neck. “Not so bad,” he murmured. “We’ll watch telly. Brain-bond. Later. Cuddle now.” With a small smile, Liam shut his eyes. They could deal with cleanup and check-out after a nap. He drifted off to sleep, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all asked for it, so Atlas will be getting an addition, either as a new chapter or a sequel. I’m also working on another fic (because I can’t just write one at a time and get them done quickly—oh no) and I’m taking votes: Do you want larry or lilo? I’m open to either. It will be an AU: not-famous louis, famous harry or liam. Please VOTE!!!
> 
> In other news, how do people successfully write fic in present tense? I don’t understand.
> 
> (come hang out with me on tumblr! I'm [kazoomusic](http://kazoomusic.tumblr.com/))


End file.
